The Bodyguard
by Matthew1985
Summary: A new story that blends the lives of characters from 24 and Jason Bourne, with additional people in the story, all centered around a Justin Bieber Purpose tour concert in Washington, D.C. (In anticipation of the 24: Redemption and Designated Survivor)
1. Good Morning

**Chapter 1:**

 **Good Morning**

"Good morning, Mr. President." The President of the United States nods his head to his Chief of Staff. "Good morning, Don. What's on the agenda today?

Don Harris replies, "Well, sir, your grandaughter wishes to attend a concert here in D.C." "A concert?" "Yes, with Justin Bieber." "You've got to be kidding me!" "No, Sir." "What about Kim?" "Sir, your daughter is busy with being the director of CTU Los Angeles and your son-in-law is busy at his firm."

The First Lady and her Husband talk about it, "Well, Jack, what do you think?" "I guess she can go, but she needs to be protected. I have someone special in mind to take her." "Bryan Mills?" asks Larry. "No." "Jared?" "NO!" "James Bond?" "007 is in the UK! I need someone closer." "Then who?" asks Mrs Bauer. "Jason Bourne."

Jason Bourne, who had just arrived from the Middle East and European Coast is called by the FBI to intercept the First Children and Teri Wesley.

Arlo intercepted a call from Security. "Yes. Okay, standby." He patches a call to the director. "Mrs Wesley, I have a Jason Bourne wishing to speak to you." "Jason Bourne?" Wesley looks at her assistant Chloe O'Brien. "Do you know a Jason Bourne?" Chloe said, "Well, he intercepted several programs like Operation BlackBriar and other that members of the CIA and FBI were secretly apart. From what I know, Bourne is not in the government payroll."

Wesley looks down, "okay Arlo, send him up."


	2. Bourne is Back!

**Chapter 2:**

 **Bourne is Back!**

"Ma'am." "Mr. Bourne, what can I do for you?" "I'm here at the request of the President of the United States to be the security guard for your daughter during a concert her in D.C." "What concert?" "With Justin Bieber, ma'am."  
Teri Wesley, age 12, was escorted to the office of CTU, Washington, D.C. "Hey, Aunt Chloe. Hey, Mom." "Teri, this is Jason Bourne. He will be your bodyguard for the Justin Bieber concert." "Okay, Mom." Teri Wesley said, "Hello Mr. Bourne." "Hello, Teri. Do you have your ticket?" Teri nodded. "I'm ready."

"She has paid for the highest ticket which includes front row seats and a Meet and Greet with Mr. Bieber himself." "Understood."


	3. GET DOWN!

**Chapter 3:**

 **GET DOWN!**

Bourne and Teri arrive at the Verizon Center. "This is Teri Wesley, granddaughter of the POTUS. She is to have full-on access to the stage and to the performer, one Justin Bieber." "Confirmed, sir. And you are?" "Agent Bourne, Secret Service."

The concert proceeded smoothly. The next 3 hours were loud and obnoxious, in Bourne's mind; but he had to keep an eye on Teri at all times.

A unidentified man came through the crowd and constantly looked down. He was dialing a number. He looks up, and whispers, "Allah Akbar!" Then, a blast and people screamed. The concert became a crime scene. Justin Bieber was escorting by security. Jason Bourne was behind him.

"Mr. Bieber, my name is Agent Bourne, Secret Service, please come with me!" Jason Bourne escorted Justin to a safe location. Teri was in the car with him. They talked.

The motorcade was escorted to the southwest lawn of the White House. President Bauer were in the bunker underneath.

"Bourne is back, Mr. President!" Bauer looked at the sliding doors. Teri ran to her grandfather. "Papa." Teri and her husband embraced their daughter. "What happened?" the President asked. "It was a suicide bomber, Mr. President."


	4. Safe Zone

Chapter 4

Safe Zone

"… _And we're getting reports now, live, that more than 100 people are seriously injured in the blast. So far, there is no confirmation that Bieber was on stage during the attack; but witnesses say the suspect was in the "pit area". We'll be here on location bringing updates as they come. For now, we send it back to you. This is Eileen Fraier, reporting from Staples Center, Los Angeles Paul, Colleen."_

The President turned off the TV. He turned to his team, "Contact the Press Corp. I'll release a statement." "Yes, Mr. President." "Sir, Agent Bourne is calling in, he's on his way to the White House." "Good. I want him with me when I go on the air."

The Press Corp gathered in the Blue Room of the White House as the Press Secretary, Seth Wright, announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, there will be no Q &A after the President makes his statement on the recent attack in Los Angeles. Now, without further adieu, the President of the United States."  
Everyone stood up and clapped. "Thank you. As Seth said, I will not be taking questions. As many of you know, there was a suicide bombing in Los Angeles, California at a Justin Bieber concert. Mr. Bieber is in good spirits and resting. I plan on inviting him to the White House to assure him that the US is with him.

This attack was a gross act of terror and death that I wish would stop immediately, even after declaring an end to the War on Terror. Also, one of the persons affected was my granddaughter Teri. She is fine and in protective custody. The perpetrator of this horrific act did not work alone and members of the FBI and CIA are working hard to bring these bastards to justice. In closing, I'd like to ask you all to pray for the victims and their families who lost loved ones. We don't have a count on how many lost. We will release that information as it becomes available. Thank you, God bless you and God bless the United States.


	5. Rapp Returns

**Hey Folks, with the release of American Assassin, based on the book by the late Vince Flynn, I thought, "Who better to add to this story than this guy." Welcome the American Assassin.  
**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **RAPP Returns**

The next morning after POTUS gave his speech, his granddaughter came in and said, "Grandpa, you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, P. How are you holding up?" The little girl said, "I'm better, thanks to Mr. Bourne."

As the morning briefing went on, members of the Cabinet alerted the president on the attack and the whereabouts of Justin Bieber, there was one member of the logistics who was missing. "Mr. Stansfield, I don't see your men here today." "Well, Mr. President, " said the Secretary of Defense, "I didn't feel they were needed, sir." The President eyed the SecDef, "Bring them in." "Yes, sir."

The VP, Tony Almeida said, "Bring who in?" "The Secretary of the Army Stan Hurley, and the FBI Director." Tony asked, "I don't believe I've met him." The POTUS eyed his First Officer, "It's Rapp. Mitch Rapp."

Both men entered and saluted the President, the VP, and the SecDef. "Mr. President, we are honored that you have asked us to be here. Whatever you need us to do, we'll do it.


End file.
